Falling Into Darkness
by Zohh
Summary: Aang had fallen, and he took Katara with him. [Kataang One Shot]


Okay, you all know me, I get Ideas quite frequently. However, I truly only intend on keeping this a one shot, though, i the past I haven't really kept to that. (IE: Questions, Lost in a Forest. . .) Any way, this idea just sort of. . . came to me. I don;t care if it has been done before or not, I'm still writing it. Besides, Zutara writers get away with writing the same OOC crap, so if this Kataang has been done before, Oh Well! Enjoy! Wait, I forgot to mention; there's no real setting, like in most of my other stories. Every one is 2 years older than they are in the actual series.

--

**Disclaimer: Clearly, I don't own A:TLA, because I'm writing fan fictions instead of turning my ideas into actual episodes.**

_Now edited!_**  
**

* * *

It was dark and quiet, aside from soft breathing and a bit of snoring coming from the heavy sleepers. Even the fire bending teacher, Iroh, wasn't that loud of a sleeper. All was good, and peaceful, except for the not so young Avatar, who was not asleep like the others.

Aang had grown up a lot in the past two years. He was a lot taller now, and his already lean muscles were sometimes able to be seen through his shirt. Through the stillness of the night, Aang had been sitting and looking up at the sky. The moon and stars seemed brighter than normal, as if Yue was trying to contact him. The Avatar, now a teenager, was a little befuddled as to why the water bender, who was sleeping right next to him, was not awake.

Night time, especially when the moon was almost full, was Katara's favorite time of the day. Best part of the day for water bending, as Katara had said one late practice between her and Aang. Toph, however, didn't like it, because Aang would always be tired during earth bending lessons, ad Iroh disproved of it because he thought they should get some sleep.

Aang looked over at the sleeping girl beside him, and smiled. Katara turned over, and breathed heavily. He frowned, though, when he heard her mumbling something.

"No. . . . Aang. . . ."

Aang didn't want to wake Katara, but strained to hear what she was saying. She must be having a dream- nightmare, perhaps.

"Don't do it. . . Please. . . Don't. . ." Katara's peaceful slumber must have turned the other way around, because her once beautiful face was now distorted into fear and anger. Her eyes were shut tight, and she was rolling over about every twenty seconds.

"Don't do what?" Aang thought, trying to listen.

"Please, stop. . . "

Aang couldn't tell if he was the one doing something, or if if someone else was doing something, but whatever it was, it had to be bad.

"No. . . Please. . . Aang, I love you. . ." Katara's mumbling become softer, but she continued to say, "Please, Aang, I love you."

Aang was in disbelief. The girl next to him, the girl he loves, just confessed to him through a nightmare she was having.

Katara was still mumbling incoherently, but it started to get louder and clearer again.

"Don't hurt him!" Katara shouted, waking herself up. She was breathing heavily, and her hair was a bit ruffled.

"Aang?" She panted, looking at him right next to her.

"Yes, Katara?" Aang asked calmly.

"H-how long have you been awake?" Katara asked, her eyes full of worry.

"Oh, I never fell asleep." Aang was acting as normal as possible, keeping his joy within him.

"Was I talking in my sl-sleep?" Katara shivered. It was a cool night, and she was chilled from sweating a little in her sleep.

"Yes, you were." Aang said, moving closer to keep Katara warmer.

Katara closed her eyes, her face now covered in red from her embarrassment. She had the same dream again. Aang was battling Ozai, and in the Avatar State. Katara tried to get him out of, so as not to be so vulnerable, but couldn't. Ozai laughed, and pointed his finger at Aang, blue fire on the tip of it. It was like they were down in the catacombs again. The same high pitched cackle like Azula's. Aang being hit by lighting. Falling, falling into the darkness.

Falling into the heat. The darkness. Never returning.

Katara sighed, and suddenly opened her eyes from the darkness again, as she felt the heat encase her. It was all over her body, from her the tip of her toes, to her lips. There was a blanket wrapped around her, and Aang's lips pressed against hers.

The moon shone brightly, never falling into the darkness of the night.

Aang had fallen, and he took Katara with him.

* * *

It's really short, I know. Please, tell me how bad or good it is. 


End file.
